Sekai no Kuro
by Choco-Mousse
Summary: Black. It was her world. but because of a certain white-haired male and her friend, her world becomes an array of colours. Saru x OC. A request from Shiranai Atsune-san. I hope you like it, minna-san! R&R!


_**A/N: Once again, Kon'nichiwa, minna-san!~**_

_**This story is a request from Shiranai Atsune-san. I hope you like it!**_

_**I do not own IE/GO/CS/Galaxy OR Mayuzumi Yasuna. She is Shiranai Atsune-san's OC. I only own the plot!~**_

* * *

**Sekai no kuro [World of Black]**

Black. The absence of colours. That's how I see myself. People see me as a shy, innocent girl, but in reality, I'm not.

I hold something dark, something black.

I did not want this. I did not want this power. But who am I to create the future? I was born, and then left by my parents, probably because of my SSC genes. But who cares? I hate them now anyway.

And then he comes. Snow-white hair, dark violet eyes with a smile plastered on his face. He said that we were the same. The ones born with the power to dominate.

I then see my world turn to grey.

* * *

"Yasuna!" I hear someone call my name. Her lavender hair flowed as she ran towards me.

"Meia, what is it?" I ask in a soft tone.

Meia's my only friend who's a girl. Whn we first met, I instantly took a liking to her. We then became best friends, no, sisters. We would do anything and everything together, even if it meant getting in trouble.

I also remember the time she dragged me to the zoo, where I took an instant liking to the Falcons. Ever since then, _I'd _be the one who would drag her there, despite the protests of having a date with Giris.

Once, we had a big fight. I told her she spends all of her time with Giris. She told me that I was just jealous because I didn't have a lover. Tears flowed, hitting the ground. I ran as fast as I could. I could hear her follow me.

I stopped at the zoo, where the falcons were. I didn't expect her to still come after me, but she did. She said sorry, and as if nothing happened, we became sisters again.

When we came back, Saru scolded me for running off without permission.

Because of her, my world turned white.

* * *

"C'mon! The battle against my team is starting! I want you to watch us win!" she said, making me giggle.

"Sure, sure. Just make sure not to get too attached to Giris, k?"

"As if!"

"Hehe."

And so, I watched. I cheered from the side, saying she'd be a goner if she lost against El Dorado.

I was confident that she'd win. Dead Future IS a powerful hissatsu. But I didn't expect the other team to block it. Not in my life.

And then there was her Keshin. Jounetsu no Lovers is also a powerful Keshin, but it backfiring surprised me also.

And just like that, Giru lost.

"Meia!" I ran to her. Her face was down, obvious that she was a bit sad.

"That didn't come out right, now did it?" she asked. I sighed.

"Seriously Meia. You can do better than that,"

"Of course I can! I was just playing with the is all," she defended.

"Sure, sure," I said sarcastically.

"Hmpf!"

I giggled a little. "Let's see in the next match, then."

"Huh?"

"I'll help you enter The Lagoon," I assured.

I earned a big hug, making me trample down.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Saru looking at me, making me blush.

And with that, my world turned purple.

* * *

_Goal! Ultimate Eleven wins with a score of 5-4!_

I thought of it all as a bad dream. Saru dropped, clearly because of his leg injury, we ran to him, comforting him in the process.

"Well, they won," I said.

".." he stared at me silently, then smiled. "Yeah."

He tried to stand up, and shook hands with Tenma, the other captain.

"Well, a deal's a deal. We'll surrender our SSC powers," he said.

"Aren't you sad?" I ask.

"Surprisingly, no. Why? Beacause I just realized something."

"What?"

He suddenly grabbed me, and kissed me fully on the lips.

"I wouldn't be able to spend plenty of time with you if we had a short life span," he confessed. I blushed a million shades of red.

He tried to speak once again, but I silenced him with a kiss, with him obviously dominating.

"I love you, Yasuna-chan," he whispered right after we broke the kiss.

"I love you too.." I replied.

I didn't know what colour my world then.

Because it became a frenzy of the most colourful of colours.

* * *

_**A/N: Done! Shiranai Atsune-san!~ I sorry that its short! I had a mind block then..**_

_**But I hope you all like it!**_

_**Mata ne, minna-san!~**_


End file.
